What's expected
by lovelove94
Summary: Sometimes its good not to do what's expected.. I have made some changes to the story that i hope will make it easier to read and I'm sorry for any mistakes with punctuation i hope they are all corrected now.. i just have trouble with it sometimes :)


Chapter 1

Oliver's p.o.v

"I can't believe he's going to cut me off" i said as i threw the letter my dad sent me this morning on the table in front of me.

"Ah but he's not as long as your grades improve"Tommy said smugly as he checked out one of the cheerleaders that walked past.

"So yer what your really saying is I'm totally screwed dad is going to cut me off all cause i don't get all this computer stuff ,i mean why would i need it if I'm going to be working for him anyway I'll have a P.a that can do all that stuff for me" I huffed resting my head on my arm that's laid on the table.

"I don't know dude but i do have to say it is easy even i understand spread sheets and stuff, that's all you need to pass your business final you have everything else covered..." he said.

"I think I'm just allergic to computers... They hate me they really do i only have to go near one and it pretty much blows up" i sighed.

"Its impossible to be allergic to computers... Although i don't think you should ever go near my babies, especially with the soda incident last week even though daddy bought you a new one" A voice said from behind us and me and Tommy turned to see a very beautiful if a little geeky looking girl stood behind us looking sternly and a little embarrassed about what she had just said.

"Your babies" i questioned raising an eyebrow and using my best charming smile... My playboy side suddenly taking over. " It happened to be my laptop and one i had to replace... Thanks to the fact that apparently i can't balance a can of soda and my laptop on my lap at the same time" i said and i watched as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well obviously its not my baby literally... That would be impossible and weird but computers are my babies not really ones and it hurts me when billionaires don't take care of them just cause they know their daddy will replace them for them" she rambled which made me want to smile but i was really trying to hide how cute i was finding it cause otherwise i might not be able to stop myself from getting up and kissing those perfectly coated lips. Then just like that she was walking off like she had never spoken to me, I didn't even get the chance to say anything else to her.

"There is one other way you might be able to stop yourself from failing" Tommy said snapping me from my thoughts as i watched the girl stop and talk to a boy who looks a few years younger then us and for some reason i got this pang that made me wish i was that boy so i could talk to her again and maybe hear her ramble.

"Huh... What is it" I said turning to face him.

"Well Felicity could tutor you" He suggested.

"Who's that then" I said turning back to see if the girl was still stood there so maybe i could think up an excuse to go and talk to her but she has disappeared now unfortunately.

"Are you being serious your telling me you really don't know...The girl that this collage is so proud of for getting an early acceptance to M.I.T" He said raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really some one has done that.. she must be really smart... Have i met her before then" I asked. "Have we hooked up" I added.

"Doubtful she would never go for guys like us... But fine if you really don't know... Shes the girl that just told you to stay away from her babies" he said pointing to my new laptop which is laid in front of him.

"No way... Really shes that good with computers... She does look pretty smart even if she does ramble and then look a little embarrassed about it ... Her being my tutor wouldn't never work though i wouldn't follow anything she says." I said.

"Why's that man... Cause you already want her... You never know you spend time with her and she might just change her mind about you... I mean just last week i heard her say to her friend Callie she hates the fact that we can do whatever we want just cause we are rich as no matter what happens our daddy's will sort is out for us ... She kind of right though but she might change her mind when she has spent some time with you charming her" He smirked. "Now i think you need to go and ask her for help so you can get to our party which is where i am headed now" Tommy added slapping my shoulder when i stood up and sighed. Knowing that this is probably the best chance i have of not getting cut off and maybe if i try hard enough i may actually do well at something... Besides this is my 4th school in 6 months. And I'm only here cause my dad pulled some strings and found out they needed new gym equipment...

"Hey... I see you like science fiction then" I said sitting down on the bean bag next to Felicity after about 10 minutes of trying to find her.

"Can i help you with something or have you just came here to point out the obvious" She said looking me up and down as she adjusted her glasses.

"I need your help" I said.

"Oh yer and what could Oliver Queen possible need my help with" She asked raising an eyebrow in what looked like amusement.. That i would ever need her help.

"Well as you know your amazing with computers and I'm not hents the whole computer crashing and it was that bad they had to get some one to come and fix it and even you its still not working and that was last month... Look what i am trying to say is please will you tutor me or I'm going to fail this year" I pleaded.

"No!" She said without even thinking about it.

"What why... I thought you loved computers and Tommy said you have tutored before ,in fact it turns out you are kind of a celebrity here" I pointed to a poster of her on the wall that i have just noticed and its says she student of the have i never seen this girl before if shes really that well known..

"I am kind of a celebrity here but not for partying and hooking up with complete strangers for actually working hard you should try it some time... Tommy was right i have tutored before but i wont help you and i do love computers and that's why. I don't think your really interested in passing your exams you just want you dad off your back... And if your think I'm one of those girls who would help you just cause your famous and i fancy you, your wrong..." She said and then i saw her blush again before she stood and tried to leave but i just managed to stop her just before she did by cupping her elbow and i tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that went through me when i did. "And just so you know that came out wrong before i don't fancy you or anything that's not what i meant.. i just meant most girls do and that's why they would help you if you asked" She added.

"Okay... But hang on a second you don't know me I'm not that bad not really and if its money you want i have plenty as you clearly know and I'll be happy to pay you" I said.

"See there you go again... You think you can buy anything you want or rather you daddy can buy anything you want for you" She said closing her eyes when she realized how that sounded. "I don't mean want, want cause you don't want me and your Oliver Queen so why would you but you want me to help you and i can't be bought so bye bye" She said and this time i just couldn't help but laugh at her ramble cause its so so cute. And then she actually walked off, me following her. "Oh and if the papers are anything to go by then i don't want to know you" She said suddenly turning around to face me which brought us chest to chest and we were almost touching seen as i was walking quite closely behind her.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read" I said moving my head closer to hers so they were nearly touching in fact they would have been if she didn't move back a little. It just feels so good being so close to her and all i want to do is kiss her but i know she would probably slap me if i did so...

"I don't need to read it to believe it. I have seen all the drunk girls going in and out of your room all night... I mean no wonder you got kicked out of 3 other schools... And the only reason your still here is cause your daddy keeps paying for this school to have new things to get you out of trouble" She said.

"Okay so maybe its true that i party a lot... But i do want to make something of myself as well so please help me and what is your problem with me and my family you don't seem to like us very much" I asked using my best charming smile again to try and convince her to help me but if I'm honest i really don't think its going to work, like it does on all the other girls i know.. But then from only 2 brief conversations with her i already know Felicity is so different from any girl i have ever met. But i have to try.. I love the thought of getting to know her... Even if she does hate me at the moment but i do really hope i can change that.

"I don't have a problem with your family i just don't like it when people get everything handed to them so they never have to work for anything like the rest of us and then all they do is party and stuff just cause they are board and they know it doesn't matter what they do their daddy's will always fix it for them" She said sighing.

"Trust me my life isn't a simple and easy as you think it is... My life is all about doing what my parents want me to do and that's why i need your help so i can finally do something that everyone will be proud of" I said sighing.

"Okay fine" she huffed. "But if i help you,you really have to stop partying all night its really hard to sleep when you live just across from constant loud music and shouting" She said.

"You live just across from us, how have i not seen you before" I asked shocked.

"Probably cause I'm not interested in partying and hooking up with you just like every other girl in this school or at least most of them" She said and my heart dropped at her words cause Tommy was right when he said i want her.. I do, i want her really bad.

"No really i would have remembered seeing you trust me" I said smiling.

"Why! And we did only change dorm rooms 2 weeks ago and have spent most of our time studying so... But i guess that's what happens when you have been accepted early to M.I.T" She said blushing as i stared at her intently..

Maybe she does like me a little i mean under all the annoyance and hate she seems to for some reason have for me.

"Oh well that's probably why i haven't seen you then studying is hard and i would remember you cause your beautiful" I said.

"Don't try and sweet talk me... Your not going to get round me and make me like you... like you do with every other girl... Our first lesson is on Monday at 12.. If you are even 5 minutes late this arrangement is over" She huffed before walking off which made me sigh especially since i never got to ask her to the party so i could spend more time with her... Not that she would come.

About half an hour later...

"What's wrong with you dude... You have been sat here looking annoyed ever since you came in and normally by now you would have at least made out with 4 girls and would be sweet talking a 5th" Tommy said and i sighed as he passed me another beer.

"You were right... Felicity hates me and its not going to change she only agreed to help me cause i begged but she still hates me" I huffed out.

"Oh well there plenty more fish and all that...Now come on there is plenty of girls here tonight ... Hook up with one, it will probably help you take your mind off her" He said.

"I don't think its going to work but i guess you could be right" I said getting up and going over to a girl who was staring at me when i walked in and is still doing so now.

Felicity's p.o.v

I can't believe Oliver Queen asked me for help! Why me... I can see this really not turning out well.. I mean he pretty much tries to sleep with every girl in his life... There's no way I'm going to fall for his charm though no matter how hot he is.

"Well on the bright side you think he's hot... Maybe he's not so bad when you get to know him... If you forget all the lavish parties and the girls that only want to sleep with him cause he's Oliver Queen" Callie said from behind me and i frozen suddenly realizing that i had said that out loud and at the same time i could feel heat rising in my cheeks.

"I said that out loud didn't i" I questioned turning to face her and she nodded while smirking. "And before you say it must be hard for him Cal let me just point out he doesn't seem to mind all those beautiful women around him" I stated as i grabbed a bottle of water from our fridge and then started pulling my books from my bag so i could start my essay.

"Oh no you don't not tonight..." She said getting up from her bed and taking them from me.

"Hey there's work there i need to do" I protested.

"Yer and it can wait one night... I know what your like you have all your work done like 3 weeks early" Cal said pulling me to stand with her and then she started looking through my closet, pulling out the dress i wore home for my sister Mather's 6th birthday at the beginning of the fall.

"What are you doing with that Cal" I asked confused.

" Nothing.. You are going to wear this to Oliver's party, we have done nothing but study since we arrived here 6 months ago" She said.

"But we haven't been invited" I stated.

"Its an open invitation anyone is allowed now come on get ready before i drag you there is you pj's and everyone including Oliver will then see your Eeyore pj's" She said and i groaned when she did.

"I'm really not going to get out of this am i" I moaned.

"Nope now hurry up and you never know there might be a cute boy there you can use to make Oliver jealous" She shouted as i went into the rest room to change.

"And why would i do that i don't even like him" I stated.

"Whatever you say" She said as i opened the door and then we walked across and knocked on Tommy and Oliver's door although i doubt they can hear us seen as the music is booming even out here.

So after a few minutes we just walked inside and the first thing i saw was Oliver making out with some girl i bet he doesn't even know the name of and i have to admit watching this doesn't make me feel so happy, and he only stopped when Tommy tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to me.

"I thought you hated partying.. so have you changed your mind or have you just come here to tell us to turn the music down"Oliver slurred as he swayed slightly and he ended up falling into to me a little.

"I do, hate them that is but Cal said we study too much so she is making me take the night off" I said smiling slightly as he put his arm round me.

"Well i could have told you that... Here have a drink and lets go and sit down" He said.

"Okay..." I trailed off as he took my hand and led me to the couch that already had people making out on it but they seemed to leave pretty quick when we sat down for some reason.

"It looks like your friend and Tommy seem to be getting on well" He whispered in my ear making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Well they should they have been dating since the end of senior year in high school even though we went to a different school to you guys" I said.

"Really... He never said" He stated his eyes widening.

"Maybe that's cause you never asked" I quipped.

"Okay... I'm going to ask you something then instead" He stated.

"Okay then" I frowned.

"Do you have a boyfriend... Is it that boy i saw you talking too in the library earlier" He asked and i could have sworn he sounded a little bitter.

"Erm Hardly and that's gross hes my brother Dylan hes a senior in high school and hes hoping to come here next year which will mean I'll be able to help him settle in seen as i will be here for another year before i have enough credit to go to M.I.T" I said.

"Oh right sorry... So you don't have a boyfriend then" He clarified.

"No and i don't have time for boys if i want to pass this year and next" I said honestly.

"I can understand that i guess and if i was following my dream i would probably be the same as you" He said.

"And what's your dream then i thought you wanted to work at Queen consolidated with your dad" I asked confused.

" Not really.. I'm only going to be working there to make my dad happy.. I don't get anything to do with the company and to be honest i think that's why i have got myself kicked out of 3 other schools" He slurred and I briefly wondered if hes going to regret telling me all of this tomorrow. "I wanna do something I'm really good at.. Like maybe be a personal trainer I mean I'm clearly amazing at working out" He bragged as he pulled his top up to show me and I couldn't help checking him out shamelessly.

"If that's what you want to do then why are you studying business instead of Social studies and that... And I bet you would be really good at it yes" I said smiling.

"But its not expected of me" He sighed.

"Sometimes you should do what's not expected it keeps things new" I whispered as he leaned towards me but I pulled away just in time... When it hit me what we were about to do, we were going to kiss and there's no way I could let that happen no matter how much I want it cause I know in the end I will be the one that ends up getting hurt.

"Maybe I will next year but this year with your help I will get my business degree.. So my dad will be happy and not cut me off" He slurred sighing and I could see in his eyes he's quite sad about having to do this just to make his dad happy. So I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek which seemed to brighten him up a little.

"Would you walk me back to my room its just I have a feeling Callie staying here tonight and I'm really tired" I asked Oliver a few hours later.

"Sure... And Felicity I hope you don't hate me cause I really really want you... to like me" He said.

"I don't hate you.. I hate your image the way the press make you look but I think under all the partying playboy image you could actually be a really sweet guy and that's the Oliver I would love to be friends with" I said honestly.

"I would love to be friends with you too" He sighed as we reached my door.

"Well this is me" I stated.

"Yer this is you... Goodnight Felicity" He whispered before unexpectedly pulling me into a hug.

"Goodnight Oliver" I said as we pulled away and then we stood staring at each other for a while and it felt like there was something else that should be said or done... But i managed to come to my senses quickly and I cleared my throat. Before smiling at him and then walking inside my room and I went straight to my bed as I did. Not that I slept for a while I was too busy thinking about Oliver.

I think deep down hes really quite sweet or he can be or maybe hes charming me, the thing i promised myself i was going to look out for... Well that worked not... I'm going to have to be more careful from now on...

* * *

**Hey everyone i hope you all like this. i never normally write Arrow fics but i really love the show so i thought i would give it a try :)  
**

**sorry for any punctuation mistakes i have just redone some of the chapter so i hope if there was a lot i have managed to sort them all out now and it easier to read :)**

**please review with your thoughts and thank you for reading xx**

**I'm sorry if its not very good :)**


End file.
